It's the Job that gets you There
by MadameRemi
Summary: Snow is working for Nora Estheim for a new extension of her home. Through his two week job he meets Hope Estheim. It turns into a story. :  Yaoi.


**I realize that I love Snow x Hope fics, but mind you I do pair Vanille x Hope together too. It's just I prefer these two. 3 out of 12 Snow x Hope stories done. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>His name was Hope…<em>

Snow was a construction worker for one Nora Estheim: A local teacher who helped with art and organization programs. She was well known in the city called Palumpolum and married to a famous business worker, Bartholomew Estheim. He was advanced in the logic of mechanical engineering and was quite familiar with the PSICOM soldiers for the world of Cocoon.

The broad well built man was quite lucky to have landed a job with the Estheim's home: A large apartment complex with modern detail to its time. Snow had searched for wider expansion for his skills to be acknowledged and when he helped Nora with her vehicle she thanked him and things were picked up from there.

He had the job of blue printing a new area of the complex for a piano room. He got to work right away and got the occasional glass of water from Nora.

She was slender young woman. Her height was only 5'2 a wide comparison towards Snow who was 6'7. But that didn't intimidate her. She had a kind personality and kept a positive attitude about things. She was fairly educated herself and considered herself to be a tough mom.

Snow had yet to meet her husband or her claimed son. He was too occupied with the design plans and model setting that he didn't get an elaborate tour of the complex. What he did know was that her son's name was Hope.

He had two weeks to complete the extended room for the piano. For what reason, he did not know because the apartment complex had various rooms already, but he knew it wasn't his place to question anything.

The first day of working started with the breaking down the wall. He measured it with his mental ability and began

It wasn't until the afternoon that he felt a presence behind him and he stopped his task and removed his clear goggles. He bushed his blond locks away from his sweat forehead and stared at the teenage boy standing there observing what he was doing.

A petite boy with silver hair with a tint of light lavender coloring, sea green eyes, pale skin, and in his hand was a bottle of water. Although his glance was looking at the design plans sketched out. He then blinked and turned to look at the large man.

"Are you Hope?" Snow asked breaking out a grin. It was his personality. He loved to liven up the mood with his grin and outgoing atmosphere even if people usually found his annoying and too troublesome.

The boy quirked a small smile cocking his head to the side.

"The one and only, observant huh?" He responded with a soft smooth tone. It wasn't too high or too low. Just normal but hitting the growth spurt change. He had that small pitch which could sound high.

Snow chuckled at the little humor the kid had in.

"Sure. Thanks for the water." He replied taking the bottle from Hope's outstretched arm. He involuntarily brushed his fingers against the boy's long slender fingers.

Hope just gave a nod with a slight smile and walked away.

The blond drank some water watching the boy walk off by the corner of his eye and vaguely wondered how unusual the kid acted. But he was still generous and not stuck up unlike some kids who had money.

He was interesting and Snow further wanted to get to know the teenager.

The second day Snow was putting together the glass windows for the archway of the door. Nora had asked for the outer border archway to be in squares of glass so that the room got light from every direction.

He carved the frame for the window size and noticed through the left side window Hope kneeling down and chatting with a bubbly looking girl with bright rose orange hair. She was heavily accessorized with bangles on her arms and her flamboyant choice of clothing was fashionable.

She had on a tangerine tank top with a teal blue mini vest, a frilled white skirt with pink undertones and strap wedges. Her hair pulled up in small pigtails with curls on the end.

Snow mused if that was Hope's girlfriend, but she seemed a bit older than him. He shrugged his shoulders. Love was a strong thing and age shouldn't matter. Of course as long as you aren't over 20 years apart or something.

He continued on with his work. Later on he heard Hope come by with a bottle of water. He guessed that Nora was busy with work so it was up to the kid to bring him water. With a large grin he took a gulp and questioned the boy.

"Not to be prying, but was that your girlfriend?"

Hope got a faint tint blush on his features and his eyes widen slightly at the question. He started to open his mouth to reply but his closed it shut and walked off obviously embarrassed.

Snow restrained from a chuckle at the boy's actions, but he wasn't sure or not if that was his girlfriend. Either way he'd wait until the guy cooled down. The sun was setting so he packed up his tools and cleaned up a bit of the mess he did and started to head off towards the entrance of the complex, but was approached by Hope again.

He had on a black spandex muscle shirt showing his slight feminine curves and a white baggy Capri pant. He held out a chain necklace with an amythest stone shaped as a fang.

"This is from my friend Vanille. She makes jewelry. She saw you through the window and said this might go well with you. So does that answer your question?" Hope stated and watched as Snow took the necklace and held it tight in his closed fist.

He did a salute and grinned.

"Sure does. Tell her thanks if you see her again. See ya tomorrow then." He went off with the grin never leaving his face.

Hope smiled a bit but then dropped it. He then stalked over to the area of where the renovating was taking place and touched the window. _Soon_…he thought. He would be able to play that song for his mother before she leaves.

The third day Snow came to an empty house with a note on the front door.

_Snow. I have gone out to do some errand. My husband has already left for his work. Hope is at his school and will be back around two hours before sun sets. Feel free to take any refreshments from the fridge. _

_-Nora E._

He entered the Estheim estate and began to work. He had a week and four days left and he was barely with outer borer of the door. He ignored the urge to get some water and went on with the last window placement. He stopped to wipe the sweat from his forehead and felt the necklace from the girl dangle down when he bent over to take off any chips of wood from the frame. He would have to smooth it soon and find some time to paint it, but right now he needed to work on the room.

It was soft grass he stepped on and felt a small drop down. He would have to place a step down and start the bottom flooring.

A voice startled him from his work.

"I brought you some water. I see you haven't gotten one because there are three still." Hope stated and stood by the doorway entrance which showed the outside of the complex.

Snow got up and smiled.

"Thanks Hope. I just want this room to be finished soon. Two weeks can be enough but if I speed."

Hope frowned and gave the water to Snow. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't.

Finally through the short silence Hope spoke.

"Tomorrow you can have a day off."

Clear blue eyes stared at the short boy with confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

The other looked to the side with a sigh.

"The only reason you have two week is because I ordered my mother to ask for that time period…"

Snow became even more puzzled. Why would the kid ask for him to complete this room so quickly? Was there a reason behind it or was he not comfortable for another person in his home?

"I mean...," Hope began softly, "I don't want you to ask anything further, but my mom is dying. She has a month left and although she doesn't look it, she is very sick. This piano room is for her. I can play the piano and I've finally mastered a song I made for her. So I wanted this room done as soon as possible before she goes…" He whispered at the end his voice breaking.

Snow mentally cursed and felt for the kid. He was an orphan. He didn't know who his mother or father was. But he came up strong willed and confident about whom he was. He enjoyed helping others whether is came to be a rescue mission or building broken down homes. He came from the sunny island Bodhum and had left behind a girlfriend whom he loved very much.

He planned to engage to her, but he got this opportunity to come to the big city and work.

He placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a kind smile.

"Then I will do my ultimate best to make this room special for her. And if I can, I would like to hear you play something." He requested.

Hope nodded and then broke out a smile.

"You're very outspoken and don't mind to be forward. I've never met someone like you." He commented.

Snow chuckled and ruffled the boy's slightly tousled hair.

"That's 'cause I'm one of a kind."

"How classic…" Hope muttered with a teasing smile and pushed Snow's hand away.

"Well you better continue on then. I'm expecting it by next week." The teen prompted and walked away towards the hallway.

The broad male couldn't help but think that this kid was too adorable for words. He wasn't very honest but if you warmed him up in the right way he'd open up like a blossoming flower. He was even more dedicated to completing the room for Hope and Nora.

The fourth day Vanille Dia introduced herself.

She was wearing a sundress with a bright turquoise color and yellow flowers running along the side skirt. She had on different spring themed bangles and tiny silver earrings. Her hair was loose with a ribbon headband. The matching flats were an added look.

She gushed over the front door and window border.

"Oh my how pretty! Did you do all of this? Of course you did." She bubbled out with a wide smile.

Her personality was lovable. She had on a happy positive mood and her giggles made you smile not matter what. Vanille was ever the energetic girl he met.

Snow nodded.

Hope smiled at the way Vanille was commenting on Snow's architectural skills and went over to the man.

"She's usually this excited about things you know. I wonder how I ever became friends with her…" Hope stated in a soft tone.

Vanille attached herself to Hope's arm and smiled happily.

"Don't listen to him! He's just as excited as me…especially when he tells me to listen to all his piano songs. I never get tired of listening to them." She commented and hopped away.

Snow raised a brow.

"So you are different from you usually quite personal self?" He asked.

The silver haired teen shrugged.

"She brings it out. I try to be reserved, but then she intervenes and I become a different person. Don't worry I'm not anti-social." He responded with reassurance.

"You don't seem like it kiddo. I'm almost done with the flooring so soon I'll work on constructing the walls." He informed taking the bottle water on the table where he had all of his tools.

The smaller teen smiled in appreciation.

"Thank Snow…but my offer still stands on you taking a day off."

He shook his dirty blond hair.

"Nah its fine. Besides I think right now you should hang with Vanille, I have feeling you really like her." He emphasized on the like.

Hope flushed with embarrassment and turned away.

"It's not like that…" He mumbled walking to his room.

Snow just gave out a big laugh.

The fifth day Snow was done with one wall. He got praise from Nora who appeared and had a small conversation with her as she sat down on a lounge chair she had outside.

It was a lovely day in Palumpolum. The sun was high but the cool breeze knocked out the heat. Since it was spring season flowers bloomed everywhere giving it that nature scent.

Snow had learned a lot about the Estheim family as Nora told stories and went a bit personal, but never included the hint that she was ill or dying. He didn't mind though. That was a bitter subject and he just enjoyed the other's presence. He talked about his own life back in Bodhum and how he had a girl waiting for him.

"Yeah…Serah. She's amazing. He's three years younger than me, eighteen, and her older sister didn't approve of me. She found me bothersome, too rebellious, and untrustworthy. But Serah…she thought otherwise. I am kind to her. I really love her. Soon…when I do go back to Bodhum I'll ask her to marry me."

Nora smiled at the way Snow talked about his affection for his lover. She remembered how much she used to be that way with her husband. She still loved him yes…but he's always so busy with work.

She also cared about her son too. Hope was the epitome of her life. He brought the spark of light to her whenever he talked about his piano playing, or when he got a perfect score on his mechanic tests. He was everything she could ever have hoped for. It saddened her to think of how he'll cope after she…ends her journey in life.

Snow saw Nora deep in her own thoughts and smiled. She was an amazing person really. He didn't know how things would go on here at the home when she leaves. He didn't see the signs of her being terribly ill, but it's only till the day comes which will be the breaking point.

Hope appeared with his lounge chair and started a chat with his mother.

The blond took it to keep his mind focused on his work as the teen bonded with his mom. He worked on the opposite side of the wall in silence.

The next two days Hope went on a school trip to the Gapra Whitewood and Sunleth Waterscape. Nora was gone those days too and Snow figured she was probably at the medical center. As usual Bartholomew had no debut in the home and stayed at his work office.

Snow wondered how they had family dinners. He always left just at the sun settled down and he never saw the man.

On the eighth day Snow was finished with the walls. Nora said to have a windowed roof so he did so. It was hot out, but the occasional whip of fresh air hit him so he was okay. His skin gave a glint look as he only had on a black muscle shirt and baggy pants. The sweat giving that attractive look with his hair covered with a matching black bandana.

He leant backward from the bending over to wipe some sweat away and looked out at the city view. Palumpolum lived up to its name with a large variety of tall modern buildings. Many shops but online shopping was the core of its expense. It was home to many businesses and homes. A perfect place to enjoy and have fun.

On the ninth day Vanille came over again but Hope wasn't home. She surprised the tall man about her knowledge of construction and she explained how she helped around her hometown. They had small talk, but she always spoke of Hope. He didn't mind the talk about the teenager.

He found out his actual age, fourteen turning fifteen in four months. He was 5'0 and he loved lime sherbet ice cream. He hated people who judged others or didn't think before acting. He had a fondness of the famous creatures called Chocobos.

That's when Vanille accidently let it slip that Hope actually favored relationships with males.

Snow blinked to collect the sudden information.

"Wait what?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl froze and then covered her mouth in a squeak.

"Oh no no no no. I wasn't supposed to say that…um Haha." She giggled nervously.

"Please don't tell Hope you know. It would make him be forever closed up again. It was an accident." She pleased putting her hands together in a little praying manner.

Snow patted her shoulder.

"Don't fret over it. It's fine with me; I'll admit that I am attracted to both genders." He confessed and she made a small 'o' with her mouth before squealing. She clapped her hands together.

"You do? Then' it's perfect! Keep it a secret but…" She leaned closer to Snow and burst out.

"I think Hope likes you a lot! Like…in a romantic way!" She exposed with a bright smile.

That's when Snow dropped the hammer and broke the last window of the roof.

On the tenth day Snow took a day off and didn't go to the Estheim house.

On the eleventh day he didn't return again saying he caught a cold to Nora who completely understood. Although he was guilty for saying a lie. He was currently at his rented apartment and lying on the couch like a complete idiot.

He knew Hope wouldn't talk about it. He's a very shy person when it comes to feelings since he teased the kid about liking Vanille. Well now he knew he didn't even like girls at all.

Snow wasn't disgusted at the fact Hope developed some sort of crush. He was bisexual after all, even though he liked girls slightly more. It's just the issue of him having a lover and he didn't know how to break it to the kid that he couldn't be interested in him.

Well he would be lying if he didn't say that Hope was beautiful and cute. He loved the boy's quiet personality and sometimes he was just as heartwarming as Serah…but he couldn't cheat on her.

He had a plan to marry her…that is of course if she still wants to. He had been gone for over five months already. She might've met some other hunk of guy.

He sighed as he closed his eyes. He came up with the decision to confront Hope about it.

On the twelfth day…everything was quiet inside the Estheim house. He went over to work on the piano room when he heard the noise.

A soft slow melody playing in the distance. His curiosity perked but he knew not to roam around. He picked up his design plan and dropped it when a loud bang heard of the tune and that's when he knew it was a piano playing.

He wandered to the sound that continued to play and came up to a small room with no furniture inside. A white grand piano stood there in the middle of the room and he saw Hope sitting down with his head drooped. His fingers went over the keys and the song changed to a sadder one.

Snow didn't know what to do and heard the unmistakable sound of a sob coming from the boy.

The worst came up to Snow's mind of what could've happened. He went inside the room and cleared his throat.

Hope stumbled over the note and turned to look at Snow.

In the blond's eyes he saw Hope broken down and vulnerable. His eyes shining with the tears streaming down. The slight redness around his eyes to show he had been crying for a while and the slight tremble in his body went unnoticed. He sighed out a small laugh and rubbed his tears.

"It's…kinda embarrassing to be caught like this." He murmured and sniffled.

Snow frowned.

"Tell me what happened." He asked gently and sat down on the piano bench next to Hope who scooted to the side.

The other male shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I…I can't." He replied tears coming down again and the crack in his voice as he struggled to talk.

The bigger male always comforted Serah when she remembered her parents. It didn't hurt to hold the boy. He wrapped an arm around Hope's shoulders and brought him closer.

"It's okay. Just let it out kid…" He spoke and stroked the boy's hair.

For the next minutes Hope shook in his grip as he cried silently the infrequent sobs sounding. An hour passed at he collected himself and wiped the last tears taking a deep shaky breath.

Snow looked down at the boy's fingers and saw his fingernails red with signs of pressure and blood.

"What…?"

Hope frowned.

"This room was locked for a while with boards…when I…," He faltered and continued, "In anger and pain I ripped them off making my nails bleed in the process." He informed.

Snow didn't question anything else and dragged Hope to the kitchen. Better to wash the hands and give the kid water right now. He let him place the pale hands under the cold water and gently massaged each finger. He took a water bottle out of the fridge and watch the teen drink it slowly.

They sat in silence in Hope's bedroom.

"She was on her way to give lunch to my dad at his work." Hope started suddenly. Snow looked over at him. He was talking about Nora…

"There is a bridge that connects the street to the building. It…something happened and bridge collapsed and she hadn't made it across yet. It came on the news and revealed the killed people. My dad…" He let out a cold laugh with a bitter smile.

"My dad is always immersed in his work. He's always late for family dinners. He can never make it to family trips. He was sad at the fact mom was dying, but did he ever spend a day with her afterward? No. He's just a big jerk who has no heart. I hate him." Hope spat out and covered his eyes.

"She didn't even…die in a peaceful way." He murmured the tears returning.

"Now I can't play the song for her…and I wouldn't be able to see her smile…" His whisper became broken.

Snow rubbed the teen's back and silently made a prayer for Nora. He was instantly angered at Bartholomew. But he knew it wasn't his place to give that guy a piece of his mind. He instead stayed there to comfort Hope.

Forget confronting him about his romantic feeling towards the blond. Maybe it'd be okay to just allow this thing to progress. He would be here for the kid and whether he admitted to liking Snow then he'd see how it went from there.

On the thirteenth day he completed the piano room and Hope helped him move it to the other room. Of course Snow had to call in two other buff guys but eventually it went inside.

The room was painted lavender with a painted a chamomile on the corner side. Nora's favorite flower and tea. The frames for the windows were a platinum silver and piano fit perfectly with the room.

Hope played the song he had for Nora and Snow listened with a contented smile.

The fourteenth day Hope sat outside with Snow and they talked about the little things.

Hope's dad still hadn't come home and quite frankly the teenager couldn't be more pleased because he knew that if he saw his dad he would just lock himself in his room. Vanille had visited the day before and held Hope in her arms for a long while.

"Hey Hope…is it true?" Snow asked coming out with it. He wanted to know of Hope had some feelings for him and well he supposed he had an answer to it already.

Hope looked at him.

"What is?" He wondered sitting up.

The tan male looked at the sky.

"That you like me in that way." He stated with a small smile.

The other boy made a small groan and a mutter of 'Vanille' under his breath, but then he looked at the grass and played with it with his fingers trying not to look at the older male.

"Yeah…" He mumbled quietly.

Snow leant over and picked up Hope's chin so that his face came up. He grinned.

"Hey come on look at me. Be confident in yourself." He encouraged and planted one on the boy.

Hope made a small startled sound his throat before hesitantly reaching his hand out and kissing the other male back with equal force placing the hand on Snow's shoulder to hold him steady.

The soft grass became the perfect comfort for Hope as he leaned back and let Snow lead this kiss. He smiled into it as some tears cornered his eyes. Snow pulled back and frowned.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

Hope shook his head and laughed softly.

"It's nothing…I'm just oddly happy right now." He confessed with his pretty smile and Snow decided that he really liked Hope too.

He leaned lower and kissed down the boy's face and neck. He was only wearing a loose white sleeveless shirt and forest green shorts. His pale fingers grasped the blond's hair and held onto them gently and he closed his eyes in contentment with the loving kisses he got.

It wasn't until later that evening that Hope wrapped his arms around Snow's neck and kissed him fully on the lips. His blanket only cover the lower half of his bare body and he smiled as Snow pulled away and nuzzled his neck with all the love marks the male had made during their previous lovemaking.

Sure it had moved way too soon to Hope's bedroom where Snow had claimed the boy's innocence, but it felt right. Hope was vulgar in bed. He kept making the seductive moans and the pants of breath turned Snow on so hard he just wanted to ravish the kid so hard.

He kept his arms around the boy as he held him closer and ran his hand down the arm.

Hope turned to face him as they settled in their cuddle and smiled up at him.

"Does this mean you kinda like me back?"

Snow chuckled and moved Hope's leg over him and kissed the boy again.

"I don't know…I think I gotta love you all over again." He suggested and Hope gladly got on top of him smiling.

"That's fine with me." He whispered.

It was the fifteenth day when Hope's dad came home to find his son happily smiling and laughing as this older male who was kissing down his neck in the kitchen.

He stopped at the sight before him and saw Hope continue on with his cooking, but the blond started and bite his ear.

Bartholomew knew his son…preferred males, and he wasn't too happy with the concept, but nevertheless he didn't say anything about it. But seeing this large male who looked much older than Hope and to be in school touch his son inappropriately, he had to interfere.

"What is going on?" He commanded with a frown and a not to happy expression.

Snow looked to the side and pulled away from Hope who looked down at his cooking before responding.

"I'm making Snow and I some breakfast. Is that a problem…_dad_?" He said coldly on the 'dad' part.

The older father sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I would like to know what in the world are you doing with this guy! He looks too old to be a friend and I don't accept you getting involved with him that intimately." He yelled.

Hope narrowed his eyes and turned off the stove.

"Since when did you care? All you ever did was stay at work and do work and breathe work! And now that you find me here you start showing some concern? Where was that when mom was sick? Where were you when she died going to bring you lunch!" Hope yelled and restrained from letting the tears fall and allowed for Snow to rub his back.

Bartholomew was taken aback by his son's sudden outburst and knew that he could argue with that. It was true and he'd known it. He gave a small sigh.

"You're right; I haven't been the best father here-,

"Yeah like you could be." Hope cut in with a scoff. He turned around to touch Snow's hand and whispered something to him. Snow nodded, he then looked at Hope's father.

"I'm Snow Villiers I worked on that extension room for the piano. And I have no right to say this but…Nora was an amazing woman and I can't understand why you would choose work over her condition." Snow commented.

The brunette male clenched his fist.

"I was supporting the family." He grit out.

"Right and supporting by neglecting?" Snow retorted back and shook his head.

"I don't know whether I need your permission or not, but I'm taking Hope with me to my hometown for a while. A long while…" He stated.

Bartholomew narrowed his eyes.

"As if I would allow it."

Hope stepped forward.

"What does it matter? You will be working anyway and I'd like to be with my…boyfriend than be holed up here." He said choosing the right word to explain his relationship with Snow.

Snow stared at Hope and smiled reaching out to mess up the kid's hair and wrap an arm around his small frame.

Hope's dad wasn't happy. He didn't like his son being with an older man. The things that could happen to Hope crossed his mind and he wasn't going to accept it.

"I don't approve of this relationship with this man." He argued

Hope narrowed his eyes.

"Well it's not up to you. I tried to be okay with you always in work. I spent more time with mom than you. So I am going with Snow. And that's final." Hope threatened with a glare.

**-Summer: Bodhum, Cocoon-**

"It's hot and this is what you have in mind to cool down?" Hope breathed out as Snow kissed harshly on his neck and continued to thrust into the smaller male.

Snow grinned and laced his fingers with the boy's and kissed their hands.

"Mhmm. Of course babe, 'cause after this we'll be relaxing in the cold bath."

Hope gave a small unimpressed look at Snow.

"Right and then you'll just fuck me again like last time." He said not caring for his curse.

Snow chuckled and kissed Hope's lips whispering.

"You know me too well already." And pushed the teen down on the bed and let their sloppy kiss tone down Hope's loud moan and he came to his climax.

It was a hot summer in Bodhum and Hope packed a lot of his items before going on the train to the island. Snow found out that Serah had left with her older sister to explore Cocoon, but of course left a note saying that things weren't going to continue, which gave the blond the chance to have a relationship with Hope.

Although Snow showed his true colors and had sex with Hope almost every night at most two times. Yet Hope was just happy to be away from his father and even the bitter feeling of leaving the piano in that house, he knew his mother was still with him.

Just…not when he was getting dirty with Snow because that would be awkward.

Hope locked Snow out of the bathroom and took his time enjoying the cold bath. He pouted at all the bruises on his hips and wrists. Snow was sort of a wild beast when he was into it.

When he finished Snow was lying on the bed sleeping. He smiled and climbed onto the bed and pushed the male off.

"I'm not sleeping next to a sweaty, stick guy." He explained.

Snow rubbed his head and headed to the bathroom.

"But you still love me right?" He said with a grin and closed the door.

Hope rested comfortably on the bed wrapping the sheets around him. He planned to stay a two years in Bodhum and he didn't really mind.

Ten minutes passed when Snow emerged completely refreshed and snuggled up to his lover.

Hope inched backward towards Snow's chest and smiled contently.

"Love you Hope." Snow muttered and rubbed the teen's shoulder.

"Yeah…love you too." He replied closing his yes.

The night was quiet and Hope was drifting off to sleep when he felt Snow grope his ass and start rubbing it. He opened his eyes glaring at the wall and turned around to kick Snow off the bed. He fell down with an 'oof' sound.

"No Snow." He grounded out and pulled the blanket over him and sighed with a happy smile.

A very long two years…but…he was pleased.

_Thanks mom for hiring this big oaf. I love you… _He said in his head falling asleep.


End file.
